


The sacrifice of a completely good Sunday - Siege the Valentine Day 13th

by ToDragons



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Fuze is best brother material, M/M, Pining, They are very wholesome, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDragons/pseuds/ToDragons
Summary: Kapkan forgot Valentine's Day, but he still got a present...Well...Two in fact!
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: SiegeTheValentines_2021





	The sacrifice of a completely good Sunday - Siege the Valentine Day 13th

**Author's Note:**

> Miracle: I made it in time! I'm not late!! <3 YES.
> 
> As always, huge-huge thanks, to [Kiki](https://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/) for helping me out with the beta-reading. I'm at your humble service any time you need me :D
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!!

“... This morning I placed all the bait in the forest and cleaned out my favourite hut, so it’s all ready for tomorrow’s hunting trip!” Kapkan said with a small, happy smile on his lips. 

The young lady on the other side of the table didn’t share his enthusiasm, more so, her lovely smile from just a second ago shifted into a much angrier grimace. “Excuse me?”

The Russian tilted his head slightly and looked up from his plate. “I’ve just said that- about my hunting trip tomorrow? That everything is settled so it’s not a problem if we stay out late today.”

Blinking a few the lady leant against the back of his chair. “This is why we are meeting today? So that… tomorrow you can go on a hunting trip? Are you serious?”

Kapkan hummed, not getting why this was such a big deal. He looked around in the restaurant, hoping to find the right answers to these questions. Embarrassed suddenly, he scratched the side of his neck. “Yeah?”

The woman massaged the bridge of her nose. “I can’t believe you!”

“What is the matter?”

“You said you have something very important you need to attend and that is why we booked a date for today, but this- a hunting trip!? We have been pushing out this date for weeks, and now- aargh!” she slammed her spoon down. “I think I want to go home now! A hunting trip!? For God’s sake!”

Kapkan blinked a few, trying to find out what he did wrong. He glanced around, but thankfully nobody else in the restaurant seemed to notice their banter. It was full of people anyway, it was loud and lively; couples having dinner-dates at every table, just like he and the woman across from him. 

Finally he looked up at her upset expression. She looked like a bomb that could explode any moment, and he had no idea why the fuss? With a sigh he gestured towards the waiter for their receipt and in twenty minutes, they were standing outside of the restaurant, Kapkan remaining confused.   
  
“So what now?” he asked confused.   
  


The lady looked up at him, crossing her arms. “You really don’t have  _ any _ idea why I’m so upset?”

Kapkan shook his head. 

With a big sigh, the woman waved to an upcoming taxi. When the car stopped next to her, she opened a door and looked back at Kapkan. “Well. Call me, if you understand it.” with that, she got into the taxi and left the confused Russian alone on the side of the road. Did… he just got dumped? What was wrong with women!?

He looked around, trying to figure out what just happened, but since nobody could tell him what got into the woman he just scratched the side of his neck again and decided to go home. The whole date was a stupid idea anyway. He met this woman when he was shopping for bait food, she knew he was a hobby-hunter! What was so strange about him planning a trip? What did he say? Did he say anything at all? He was very confused.

Walking down the street, he glanced at the sky. It wasn't that late in the night, it was just 8:45, but the skies were all dark already. It wasn't surprising, it was February after all, but the thick, black clouds gathering were a different question. Kapkan knew that it would rain today, but he hoped he wouldn't need to care about that much, he planned to spend the night with the woman. Oh how the tables have turned.

With a low sigh, he sped up his steps. Thankfully his flat was fairly close, just a few streets away, so even if the rain started he wasn't in so much trouble. 

On his way home, he was thinking about the date, and the woman. He couldn't understand what went wrong. They planned the date together, he bought her a big bouquet of flowers, he dressed up nicely, he complimented her unquestionably beautiful outfit and it all went so well! 

He replayed the date a few times in his head as he crossed the streets, but honest to God he couldn't figure out the problem.

As he turned around the corner of the last street, he felt water dripping into his hair and on his shoulder. He glanced up at the sky as rain started to pour and hugging himself, he sped up. He was a few minutes away, and it wasn't even that cold compared to the normal weather of February.

As the rain got harsher, he felt his pants and coat getting more and more wet, sticking to his skin. With a grimace he whispered some curses. The cold didn't bother him - he was used to it - but the wet clothes made him remember the time when his Spetsnaz teammates thought they were funny and filled his sleeping bag with frogs during a summer training camp. He hated to even remember that occasion, so he let out a relieved little grunt when he finally saw the gate of his apartment building.

As he arrived, he stepped under the small roof, trying to fish his keychain out of his wet coat's pocket. That was when he heard it- a strange, scary noise coming from the dark alley on the other side of his building. 

First he thought that it was just the rain, but when he heard the screeching again, he lifted his head. What the fuck?

He put his keys back into his pocket and approached the end of the alley. He waited a few seconds, but as he couldn't hear the voice again, he hummed. "Just the rain, I guess?"

When he turned away, he heard a sudden, low growl and the soft wrinkling of plastic. "What the-?"

He stepped inside the alley, getting his phone out of his pocket. He switched on the flashlight, and slowly started to walk towards the end. "Hello?"

As if it was an answer, there came a higher growl and more of the plastic fumbling noises. Kapkan looked around, but all he could see were a few huge trash bins, thrown out, wore cardboard boxes and nothing else. He slowly stepped closer to the pile of boxes and bins. He hoped it wasn't a homeless person struggling on the verge of death, or something!

He got around the bins and thankfully he didn't find any human- in fact there was nothing there. He turned the flashlight around, trying to find the source of the strange sound but he didn't see anything. "Am I imagining things?"

Then he heard a low, struggling hiss, but this time it came from behind him. He turned around, nothing was there except the huge trash bins. One of their lids was slightly open already, just enough for water to pour down on the plasting bags. As he heard the noises coming from there, he immediately stepped closer and peeked inside.

There was all kinds of trash huge apartment buildings could produce; plastic bags, shoe boxes, used glass bottles, all that jazz, but soon he noticed one box in particular. The box was trapped under a bigger pile, slightly open and he heard a small, heartbreaking meow coming from the inside of it.  _ What the fuck?! Who the fuck?! _

Furious, he reached down and pulled on the box, freeing it from its previous place. As he got it in his hands, he immediately felt something moving around. He slowly lifted the lid, peeking inside, and as he saw what was trapped there, he wanted to slap all humanity. 

It was a cat.

_ It was a kitten. _

He slammed the box shut and took a deep breath, holding it firm. What a motherfucking piece of shit of a human being would fucking throw an animal out like this!? 

The little animal was poking on the lid gently, and he took a deep breath to calm down. Okay. Okay-okay.

He peeked once more, now flashing the light inside as well. The kitten was tiny, and dirty, but otherwise it looked normal. He shut the box once more and made his way towards the door to his building. He will not let a goddamn cat die out here in the cold, no thank you!

As soon as he got inside his flat, he immediately went to the bathroom. He placed the box on the floor and started the water in the tub. He then exited the bathroom and as soon as possible, threw down his nasty coat, shoes, everything until he was in nothing, but underwear. He then collected a few soft towels and went back to the bathroom, sitting down next to the box. Biting his bottom lip, he gently lifted the lid, opening the box completely. 

The kitten inside looked scared and cold, every part of it shaking like a leaf in the wind. It was about 3-4 months old according to the amount of teeth in its mouth. Its eyes and ears were dirty, its fur clumping together in big, muddy chunks. With a disgusted grimace, Kapkan gently reached towards the cat.

Of course his disgust wasn't towards the dirty kitten, its appearance didn't do anything for him, he was sure he looked just as nasty after a few missions. The anger was towards that unnamed human being, who threw the kitty out.

As he reached close to the animal, he let his hand by its head for a few seconds. The kitten looked up at him, sniffing his fingers gently, then it pushed its little head against his fingers. Kapkan couldn't hold back a small smile. "Being treated like this and you are still friendly, hm?"

The answer was a tiny, sweet meow. Kapkan hooked his hand under the kitty, lifting it gently in his arm. The animal relaxed against his warm hands immediately. Kapkan blinked down at it, petting its back with his other fingers softly. He glanced inside the tub. "I know you might hate me for it, but a bath will do good for you! I promise I will hold you, okay?" Kapkan stood up.

He wiggled out of his underwear and got into the tub, holding the kitten close. He monitored every movement of the animal, just to make sure it's not in pain or discomfort; without a doubt, the kitten wasn't. It was chilling in his hand, little tail hanging down. Kapkan slowly sat down and held the kitty against his chest. He gently nudged it to open its eyes, and he slowly started to scoop water on the back of the cat. The animal meowed and he felt it tensing up in his hand. "I know, I know! It's going to be okay, I will just wash you down, and we will get something to eat, okay?" he whispered gently.

As if the cat would understand! 

He let out a sigh. He felt like a crazy person.

But surprisingly enough, after his calming words, the kitten started to slowly relax against him. Closing its eyes, the cat started to purr. Kapkan blinked a few times, gently scratching along the chin of the animal. "Stop being this cute, you little shit!" he whispered with a smirk.

The kitten answered with a sleepy meow, and let Kapkan do anything he wanted with its body. The Russian - not wanting to annoy the animal too much - soon lifted and wrapped it in one of the soft towels. He gently placed it down and hastily he finished his bath. He put on dry underwear and a big hoodie and lifted the burrito of a kitten up. The animal was blinking sleepily as Kapkan was inspecting its overall condition. 

First note: it was a she. Second: she looked so much better after the bath! She had soft, long red fur on her back, what washed into bright white on her belly and legs. Her eyes were blue, but frowning Kapkan noticed that her left eye was in a rough shape. It was swollen. 

Kapkan gently rubbed the cat with the towel until every last drop of water disappeared. "Should I try to clean your eyes, huh? Maybe that is not a bad idea!" he untangled the kitten from the towel and hugged her close to his chest once more. The little animal immediately melted against him, pushing her head under his chin. Kapkan couldn't hold back a smile. The kitty was without a doubt adorable!

On his way to the kitchen, Kapkan caught himself thinking about names for his newest companion. He wasn't the best with animals, especially not with house pets, but he liked this little girl. God knows how long she had been in the bin, yet she looked as good as new after a bath. She was tough, and everybody knew that Kapkan liked tough people - and cats, as it turned out. 

In the kitchen he put up a kettle of water to get warm and prepared a mug for a little chamomile tea. He remembered his grandpa cleaning one of his old cat's eyes with it, so it was worth a try. As the water got warm, he got his phone out and checked a few websites about cats. He didn't want to give anything toxic as dinner, so after a bit of searching he decided to chop up a little bit of raw chicken for the kitten. Since he needed both of his hands to prepare everything, with a hum, he simply put the cat in the big, warm pocket of his hoodie. She didn't seem to mind, in fact, after a little moving around, she simply poked her nose out to smell the air, but settled down without any fuss. Kapkan smiled again, petting her head with his finger. "You are a nice lady!"

He warmed up some leftover pizza for himself, then he settled on his couch with the tea, the chicken, the pizza and a bunch of cotton balls. He picked the kitten out of his pocket and offered a little chicken for her. The reaction was immediate: the animal started to munch on the meat, like there was no tomorrow. Thankfully, Kapkan knew better than to feed a big amount to the kitten. As she was eating, the Russian gently petted her back, listening to the happy munching sounds. When the plate got empty, he scooped up the kitten and made a burrito out of her again. He then started the cleaning process with the cotton balls soaked with the cooling tea. 

The eyes went easy, only small struggles and wiggling, but the ears brought a whole new kind of sound - angry screeching and hissing. Thankfully Kapkan didn't care and five minutes later the kitten was in silence again, cuddled on top of Kapkan's chest, under a layer of blanket. The Russian was munching on his pizza and turned on the tv. One of his hands was around the kitten all the time, one hand was grabbing on the pizza.

He settled with some action movie and looked down and the furball. He imagined his night to be spent with a whole different lady, but this wasn't so bad in itself. The kitten didn't talk much, but she was cuddly and adorable, so it was a win. 

Kapkan let out a sigh as he gently patted the cat's head. "Now what should I do with you, hm?"

The kitten looked up at him, eyes sleepy. She yawned and nuzzled her tiny, motherfucking adorable nose against his fingers. Kapkan pouted. "Listen, you need to stop seducing me, alright? You would probably be better at a shelter!"

The kitten didn't answer - obviously - but Kapkan's jaw tightened. "I mean, you probably don't have a chip, you were thrown out after all." He scratched the chin of the cat who started to purr. Kapkan looked away, let out a little sigh and rolled his eyes. "Are you Russian too? This shameless propaganda is cruel, you know?"

The kitten meowed at him, and he shook his head. "I guess now I'm a father, hm? Okay. Well, we need a name for you then. What would you like? I could call you a Pain in the Ass but that is fairly stupid sounding…" Kapkan leant against the back of the couch. He tried to think about anything, but he was pretty tired. Next to him, his phone buzzed so he took it and checked the screen. When he saw the background picture - it was with him and his niece, Nastya - he got an idea. Little girls were so much better in these anyway. He took a picture off the cat and sent it to his niece with a simple line 'New friend, what should I name her?'.

The response was immediate: 'She looks like a marshmallow!' Kapkan smiled at that. 'Marshmallow is it then.'

'Aren't you supposed to be on a date, tho?'

Kapkan laughed. 'Aren't you supposed to be in bed already?'

There were a few seconds of typing bubbles just appearing and disappearing, then he got the answer. 'Don't tell dad! Send me pictures <3'

Kapkan smiled at the message. It wasn't such a stupid idea to get Nastya her own phone for her 12th birthday after all. Kapkan loved her so much.

'Will do.' with that he put down the phone, and relaxed against the couch pillows. He put his feet up on the coffee table and suppressed a yawn. It was almost 11, and glancing down at the sleeping kitten, he knew his hunting trip was cancelled. He needed to buy a bunch of stuff for her, and also taking her to a vet would be a good idea. The only problem was that he didn't really know how to deal with animals; his mother was allergic to fur, even the smallest hamster was a no-go zone for her, so Kapkan and his brothers couldn't keep pets. Okay, they had fishes, but he doubted an aquarium would be any use for Marshmallow. So he needed somebody with experience.

He texted Glaz. 'Do you have plans for tomorrow?'

A few seconds later his phone buzzed. 'Painting. Want to hang out?'

'Yeah! I need to run some errands, we could grab a burger too! What do you say?'

'I will come by at 10!'

Kapkan smirked. 'Cool! See you tomorrow.'

Glaz sent him a thumbs up, and that was it. 

He liked how easy it was to get Glaz to go with him everywhere he didn't want to go alone. Also, he hated buying stuff with stupid people around, and the sniper was just the distraction he needed to not murder everybody around him. Also-also, he liked to spend time with his comrades out of work as well. Glaz was honest and chill, funny in an unintentional way. He never failed to make Kapkan snort. He really did like him.

He glanced down and Marshmallow. He hoped Glaz would like her too!

With a yawn, he turned the tv off and scooping up the kitten burrito, he went to bed. First he wanted to make a little nest for Marshmallow in a box or basket, but he didn't really have the heart to just leave the tiny animal alone. He lied down, and placed the kitten next to himself. He kind of… wanted to be in a close range if Marshmallow was in discomfort, she had a pretty rough day, and deserved some bloody peace and quiet. 

When the cat-burrito was settled, he pulled his blankets on himself and soon fell asleep.

  
~~~~~  
  


When Glaz knocked on the door the next morning, he was in the middle of feeding Marshmallow. He glanced up at the clock: 9:25 - the painter was early,  _ as usual. _

He put down the tray with the chicken - he really needed to find normal kitten food for Marshmallow today - and went to open the door with the cat chilling in his arms.

Glaz was fumbling with the plastic bag he brought with himself when Kapkan opened the door. "I know, I know, I'm early, if your date is still here, I can totally wait for a short while!"

Kapkan peeked into the bag. He saw wine - nice. "Date? What date? Oh! Oh, yeah?! No, no. That was cancelled, I don't care!"

Blinking, Glaz looked up from the bag and his gaze immediately jumped to Marshmallow. "Oh?"

Kapkan couldn't not grin at the surprised face of the sniper. "Marshmallow, meet Timur, Timur meet Marshmallow."

Glaz's eyes softened immediately and, placing the bag down, he gently reached towards the tiny cat. "Hi there, tiny! What happened? I thought you didn't like pets!"

Clearing his throat Kapkan looked down at the purring kitten. She seemed to like Glaz already. "It's not that I don't like them, I just don't know anything about them!"

"A present to Nastya, perhaps?"

Kapkan waved it off. "I can't spoil that little brat anymore! Truth to be told, I found Marshmallow yesterday. She was thrown out in one of those huge trash bins next to the building. When I arrived home, I heard her moving around and I needed to check it out. First I thought it's somebody dying, but then I found her trapped and I-" Kapkan sighed. "I couldn't leave her there, alright? Especially since she is so sweet, I mean look at her! Look! How could anybody throw something like this out?" To prove how very adorable Marshmallow was, Kapkan lifted her a bit, for Glaz to see from up close. She started to wriggle her foot, yawning. She was endearing.

Glaz listened to Kapkan, totally taken aback.

Firstly, he didn't remember if he ever heard Kapkan talk this much in one go. The hunter was usually silent and collected, and now he was… cute. Secondly, he was cuddling a tiny kitten the whole time, which made it even more unbearable. It was too much for his weak heart. Kapkan was holding Marshmallow like she was the most precious treasure of the planet. He bet she was exactly that for the hunter at the moment. He never imagined Kapkan could be this sweet, but now that he saw this with his two eyes, he just fell deeper into his personal Hell. 

He felt his face getting warm, Glaz looked away. "I get it, I get it! How about I finish feeding her, and you dress up?"

Kapkan grinned at him, gave Marshmallow into his hands and disappeared into the bedroom. Glaz let out a small sigh and scratched the kitten's ear as he entered the kitchen. The little animal started to wriggle, trying to escape from his hands. Glaz lifted an eyebrow and started petting the kitty's belly with his thumb. Marshmallow relaxed and Glaz's mouth pulled into a smile. "So you like him better, hm?  _ Same _ ."

Marshmallow let out a little meow and Glaz shook his head gently. "It's okay-it's okay, you can go back to him soon. You two suit each other!"

The kitten tried to escape his hands again, but the moment he picked up the food tray with the chicken she calmed down. She was easy to distract, thankfully.

Ten minutes later Kapkan entered the kitchen, and patted Glaz on the shoulder a few times. "Thanks buddy! Do you think we can take her with us?"

Glaz hummed. "She would probably get scared of the loud noises and the people, and we don't have anything to put her into. I think she should stay here?"

With a sad expression on his face Kapkan buried his fingers into Marshmallow's fur. The kitten purred at him immediately. "She is better off here, hm?"

Glaz nodded. "Yup."

"Gimme!" Kapkan reached for the kitten. The painter placed her into the other Russian's hand and stepped back. Kapkan caressed the fur between Marshmallow's ears. "I will be back soon, I promise!"

As his heart skipped a beat, the sniper needed to look away. He felt butterflies in his stomach and for a short moment he forgot where he was. He wanted to draw them like this so much…

He cleared his throat and placed a hand on Kapkan's shoulder. "Come on, I'm sure everything will be full of people if we don't rush."

Kapkan glanced at him and with a sigh - much to Glaz's surprise, and adoration - he placed the tiniest of kisses in between the cat's two ears earning himself a soft meow with the motion. Secretly, the sniper wished to die in that moment; that few seconds were just so pure and perfect compared to what he usually saw Kapkan do, he knew he would pass happily with this in front of him. 

But life being cruel, his bubble popped as Kapkan exited the kitchen, taking the kitty away. He soon came back, hands empty. "So? Let's go!"

Glaz - still a bit starstruck - nodded and they began their journey to the closest shopping mall.

  
~~~~~  
  


"Okay!" Kapkan started when they arrived at their destination. "What do we need?"

Glaz pushed his hands into his pockets. "First a pet store, then a grocery store, and I want to check out the newest materials in the art shop, so if we could drop by there, that would be cool!"

Kapkan nodded. "Sure bud, let's go!"

With that, they entered the huge building. 

  
  
  


Kapkan  _ hated _ shopping malls. The music, the people, the lights and smells. He hated it so, so much. And it looked like freaking  _ everybody _ was there on this Sunday. 

Glaz on the other hand seemed calm as usual, and Kapkan took shelter in that. The sniper was his stable point - not only in the shopping mall, on missions and during training as well. 

Kapkan walked right next to him, their hands almost touching. He looked around with a grimace. "Pet store? Where is a pet store? We need an info screen."

Glaz nodded. "Those are in the middle of the building, come on!"

Kapkan nodded, and soon they arrived at the interactive screen - or at least the long line of people waiting to use it. The hunter lifted an eyebrow. "What the fuck? Why are there so many people around? Did everybody decide to hang out here? I know it's Sunday, but  _ come on _ ."

His comrade smiled. "Maxim, it's Valentine's Day, lots and lots of pairs came on dates. You know, to the cinema, or to buy each other gifts and stuff."

Kapkan felt the world zoom out around him. He blinked a few. " _ Oh. _ "

"Oh?"

"That explains a  _ lot _ ."

Of fucking course his date would be angry at him if he agreed to a romantic dinner one day before Valentine's Day, to go on a hunting trip later. He planted his face in his palm. 

_ People care about this shit and he forgot. _

"...a lot?" smiled Glaz gently. "Care to elaborate?"

Kapkam sighed. "You know, I had a date yesterday. And, actually she got mad at me for not booking a day for today, when I told her that I was going to hunt instead."

Glaz blinked. "You- you planned a hunt, and forgot that it's Valentine's Day?"

"Yup."

The sniper shook his head slowly, with a small smile. "How can you forget Valentine's Day, Maxim, it's literally everywhere. They started to sell heart shaped crap two weeks ago, how did you  _ not _ notice?"

"I… don't care?"

Glaz laughed. "You are unbelievable."

Kapkan felt his face warm up, he cleared his throat. "I hate this day, it is so useless. Also it's Sunday, tomorrow we need to go to work. I would like a good night's sleep today, not a date that takes until dawn."

"How long are usually your hunting trips…?"

Silence fell on the other and Glaz watched in amusement as the cogs turned in the man's head.

"I will not answer that question in case this plays in court."

Glaz needed to bite into his lip, not to burst out laughing. "Mhm, sure."

"Shut up, Timur! Why don't you just- just shut up and enjoy that I came on a Valentine's Date  _ with you _ ?!"

Time freeze for Glaz. Kapkan was- uhh,  _ not wrong _ . His mouth dried all of a sudden and the butterflies woke up. He cleared his throat. He needed to play this cool. "You think I would ever consider inviting you out on a date?"

Kapkan smirked at him, that bastard. "Of course not! I was the one who asked you out, so technically I'm the man in our relationship!"

Glaz stared at him for a long second, he highly doubted this statement. "Oh really? So Mr.Hunter-oh-Mighty, who was cuddling a tiny-little kitten, giving her kisses and pets, whispering sweet things to her when I arrived at home, hm? You can fool yourself, Maxim, but you can't fool me!  _ I will draw you just like that! _ "

Kapkan's mouth fell open, and he punched the painter on the shoulder earning a low chuckle. "Don't you dare! Don't you ever dare to draw that!"

Glaz smiled. "But I want to. And you love my pictures."

"I love your pictures when you are not picturing me as a sweet potato."

"You are both the deadliest and sweetest potato of all time!" Glaz winked at him. Kapkan felt his ears warm up.

"How could a potato be deadly?"

Glaz hummed. "Just like an apple, I guess? Choke-hazard."

Kapkan rolled his eyes, a smile hiding in the corner of his mouth. "You talk too much, Timur."

The painter glanced at him. "I'm nervous, this is our first date." He started to fan himself with his hands in a mocking motion.

Kapkan needed to hide his face in his palms not to burst out laughing. Date or not, it was a brilliant idea to bring the sniper with him. He elbowed his companion gently. "Okay-okay, fine! You won! I will even buy you a present! Now where is that pet store?"

With a small smile, Glaz checked the interactive map and pointed towards their destination. A brilliant idea, really.

About an hour later, they stepped out of the pet store with almost all the equipment the little kitten needed. Kapkan bought her bowls, toys, a soft bed - though he doubted Marshmallow would ever use it -, a litter box and a fluffy blanket for her use only. He was a strong guy, but he was yet again very glad that he invited Glaz. The sniper's other very useful assets were the two strong arms of his. They needed every manpower to bring the amount of cargo back to Kapkan's flat the hunter bought.

After they finished their adventure in the pet store, they found a grocery store and bought some cat food for Marshmallow. Okay, not them, because Kapkan didn't know shit about which meal is good and which is bad, but he trusted Glaz knew what he was doing. And he did! He also took the time to explain why he picked the food he picked and insisted on buying a few treats for Marshmallow to enjoy. "She has Valentine's day too, right? She deserves a bit of love."

Kapkan couldn't hold back a smile at that. "That is fair!"

Glaz smiled at him. "Art store?"

The hunter nodded. "Yes please!"

On their way to Glaz's favourite shop Kapkan found himself wandering. "Should I show Marshmallow to the others?"

"Do you want Shuhrat to move in with you?"

Kapkan grinned. "That would be fun for sure. He is that cat-oriented?"

"I'm not sure, but his  _ babushka _ surely is, so I think he learnt a lot from her!"

"True! I will send them a picture while you buy your neon sex body-paint!"

The sniper snorted. "Why did I agree to this…?"

"Because you love me, Timur, that's why!"

Humming, Glaz nodded. "I suppose that might be true!"

Kapkan winked at him. "I know! Now let's go," he pointed inside the shop as they arrived. He looked around with a puzzled pout.

Glaz smiled at him. "Want to buy something?"

"Yeah! You can go ahead, ask the stuff you want to ask. I know what to search for. I will be waiting for you in front of the shop, take your time."

The painter nodded and disappeared in the store. Kapkan laughed a little. He knew very well how much time his friend could spend here. He also knew that rushing him would be pointless and he had time, so he was okay with waiting for Glaz. He entered the store as well, he really needed to find some stuff for his flat - and he wanted to buy a little something for Glaz. The sniper sacrificed his completely good Sunday to hang out with Kapkan and he wanted to thank him.

Keeping one eye on his friend all the time, Kapkan collected a few items. He picked a pack with 3 different sizes of canvases, a new, fresh smelling sketchbook and a box of paint. He didn’t know shit about art, but he’d watched Glaz paint so many times, he knew his favourite tools to work with by heart. He really quickly paid for the items, and exited a shop. He hid the art supplies in one of the bigger bags, he carried and wrapped Marshmallow’s new blanket around them. Then, he just leant against the glass railings of the shopping mall and waited patiently. He glanced back into the store, and since Glaz was talking with an employee, Kapkan knew this would be long! With a smile, he pulled out his phone and sent Marshmallow’s picture to their group chat with Tachanka and Fuze. ‘Got a new friend! Name’s Marshmallow.’

He immediately saw the chat bubbles go up. Fuze answered faster. ‘Crazy Cat Russian.’

Kapkan snorted. ‘You can fuck off now! <3’

‘A new comrade?’ came Tachanka’s answer. ‘Cute! I bet Rufus would still get a taste.’

‘They would love each other with Rufus, don’t worry.’

‘Do you have more pictures of Comrade Marsha?’

Blinking a few at the new name, Kapkan laughed a little. ‘Comrade Marsha? I like that. No, not yet. She just moved in with me yesterday.’

‘Shame-shame. Gus loves cats, wanted to show him.’

‘When we get home with Timur, I will take a few more pictures about her, okay?’

The bubbles went crazy all of a sudden. ‘Timur? You are hanging out together?’ asked Fuze. He even put one of those staring eyes emoticons on the end of his message. 

Kapkan lifted an eyebrow. ‘Yeah? He knows shit about cats and I don’t, so I asked him to help me buy stuff for Marsha, and he said yes, so yeah. What? U jealous?’

‘Nobody wants to spend Valentine’s with your stinking face, so no, thank you.’

Tachanka decided that this was the perfect time to write ‘Apparently Timur wants to, tho.’

The hunter smiled a little, glancing back at the art store. ‘Yeah, he does.’

‘Well, that is the programme for the rest of the day?’ asked Fuze. Tachanka didn’t write anything.

‘Well, at the moment he is keeping the employees of the art store very busy. Then we go back to my place, and I think I will treat him for dinner. He helped me a lot today.’ wrote Kapkan back.

There was no reply to that for a long time, until Fuze wrote. ‘DATE.’

Kapkan snorted. ‘Jello?’

‘Timur is in love with you not me!’ replied Fuze. 

Even though this statement somehow made Kapkan’s face warm up a little - only because he didn’t like when Fuze was mocking Glaz of course - he waved it off. ‘He is not, you frog. I need to go now, he finished shopping! Bye!’

He hid his phone deep in his pocket and cleared his throat anxiously. This was stupid. Fuze should not say stuff like this. Glaz will see the group chat later and he will not be happy with this mockery. Biting his lips, he considered writing something to Fuze, or just delete the texts, but soon Glaz really did finish shopping, and the painter stepped in front of him, with a small smile on his lips. “I’m done!” he had a huge bag of fresh supplies in his hand. 

Amused, Kapkan lifted an eyebrow. “What did you  _ not _ buy?”

A little red tinted Glaz’s cheeks. “How about we go, hm?”

The hunter pushed himself away from the metal railings and picked up his own bags. “Let’s go!”

  
~~~~~  
  


About an hour later, when they stepped into Kapkan’s flat, they were greeted by Marsha’s happy meow. Apparently, the little kitten woke up and decided to discover her new kingdom a bit. She didn’t make a mess, thankfully, and Kapkan enjoyed seeing her on her feet. He put down the bags and crouched next to the kitten, petting her head. “Hello, beautiful!”

Marshmallow rubbed her head against his fingers, meowing gently. Glaz smiled at them, when Kapkan stood up with the cat in his arms. “It was a good day Maxim!” the sniper said.

Kapkan glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. “Still is. You want to leave?” He didn’t want that.

Embarrassed, Glaz shrugged. “Well, I mean, uh... you wanted me to help you with the shopping, and-”

“And I have a bottle of vodka, you brought wine too and I want to treat you for dinner for your help today!”

Glaz glanced down, his face warmed up again. “Don’t you want to spend the night chilling with Marsha?”

Kapkan grinned at him. “That would be cool, yeah, but you fit on the couch with the two of us too. So if you want to stay, we can order some disgustingly expensive food, find some stupid movie and chill together! But, only if you want to stay?”

Comparing spending the night alone, at home, drawing and spending the night here, with Kapkan and Marsha, having fun, Glaz hummed. The choice was obvious. “Yes please!”

Happy as he can be, the hunter stepped inside. “Then put your stuff down, and find something to watch. I will unpack Marha’s stuff and we order food, hm?”

Glaz smiled at him. “That sounds fantastic.”

“Cool!” answered Kapkan and placed Marsha down on the couch. She immediately lied down on one of the soft pillows. She watched Kapkan disappear in the kitchen and Glaz in the hall. When the sniper arrived back, now in only his socks, jeans and shirt, she meowed at him. After she received a good amount of ear scratches and Glaz sat down, she moved from the pillow into his lap, purring.

“Aww!” Glaz smiled at her, scratching along her back. “You like me too, hm?”

Kapkan entered the living room soon, giving his phone to Glaz. “Order whatever you want, it’s my treat. Just don’t order from that Chinese place please, I’m still mad at them for forgetting my cookies last time.”

“Oh, a restaurant-penalty? Again?” Glaz glanced up at him. “I thought you were only mad at the chicken-wing place for forgetting the spicy sauce.”

“Nah, they got out of penalty, when they brought me free drinks last time.” Kapkan grinned at him.

“Okay, because I was thinking about chicken wings and I was afraid to ask you!” Glaz answered. Kapkan stepped behind the couch and, supporting himself on the back of it, he leant down - very close to Glaz, their cheeks almost touching- and looked at the phone’s screen.

“Hm. I didn’t order from there in a little time, so we are good to go! Drop some onion rings in and that nasty cheesecake too!”

“Yes Sir.” Glaz answered, and turning his head he faced Kapkan’s profile. None of them moved, even though his lips almost brushed the hunter’s skin. Instead of getting embarrassed, he played it off cool. He leant closer to Kapkan, lifting his eyebrow. “What is personal space to you?”

Kapkan glanced at him. “I just wanted to make sure you don’t fuck up our order.”

Glaz rolled his eyes with a smile. “I will bite your face off if you don’t move.”

“Oh, spicy!” the hunter answered with a laugh. He leant away and looked down at Marsha. “Cool, she likes you!” he petted the kitten in Glaz’s lap. “Okay. I will set up that poop-tray thing. You can borrow one of my sweatpants, if you want.”

Glaz nodded, smiling up at Kapkan as the hunter straightened. “Why do I feel like I will spend the night here?”

“Because you always do, when we order this amount of food and have vodka.” Kapkan answered, turning away. 

  
Glaz hummed. “That is true. Come on Marsha! I need to change.” he scooped up the kitten and entered the bedroom to change. 

  
~~~~~  
  


About an hour later, they were already spread on the couch, freshly grilled, crunchy chicken wings, boxes of fried potato, cheesecake, cola and glasses of vodka displayed on the coffee table. Since their meat was burning hot, Kapkan fed Marsha before they sat down to eat themselves, but now everything was alright, and they found the perfect, disgustingly Valentine’s Day movie - The Ugly Truth - they could mock. 

Kapkan picked up his glass of vodka. “Thank you for wasting your completely perfect  _ Sunday _ on me, Timur! I hope you were not disappointed that you couldn’t spend the day drawing and painting.”

Glaz smiled at him gently. “I’m never disappointed when I get to hang out with you!”

The hunter laughed. “How romantic.”

Faking being offended, Glaz placed a hand on his chest. “You took me out on a date, I thought!”

Kapkan bit his bottom lip, to not burst out laughing. “Oh yeah, fair enough! Happy Valentine’s Day!”

Now faking surprise, Glaz cleared his throat. “Umm... Is that today?”

With the biggest snort ever, Kapkan punched the painter on the shoulder. “Oh shut the fuck up! Drink and eat, stupid!”

Glaz knocked his glass against Kapkan’s and both of them gulped down the vodka in one go. Then they turned their attention to the food and the tv as they started to feast.

They spend the rest of the night throwing in shot after shot, laughing loud at tv shows, mocking each other and having fun. They only calmed down at around one in the morning, when Marsha climbed in Kapkan’s lap for her well deserved cuddles. The hunter smiled at her, and leant against Glaz a little. “This was a fun day. Best V-Day so far.”

Glaz - cheeks tinted red from the vodka permanently - grinned at him. “Yeah me too! It was fun. Oh! Oh and also! I brought you a present, dumbass.”

Kapkan blinked at him, clearly drunk. “Yeah?”

Glaz turned away, and took a little package out of his bag, dropping it into the hunter’s palm. The man glanced down. It was a little, orange collar with a golden medal. He tilted his head. “This might be too small for me.”

The sniper laughed. “It’s not for you, you drunk idiot. It’s for Marsha. See, you can engrave it as well, if you want to!”

Kapkan, touched by the gentle gesture, rubbed his head against Glaz’s shoulder. “You are so nice, Timur! I got you a little something too!” he glanced up at him.

“Really?”

“Yeah-yeah, wait…! Where is-?” Kapkan turned around and tried not to move too much and woke Marsha up, twisting his chest, he fished a bag from behind the couch. He gave it to Glaz. “There. Happy Sunday!”

The sniper peeked into the bag and immediately turned into a big puppy, looking through everything he got. In his drunken glory, he announced every item to be his favourite, and Kapkan just nodded, smiling, claiming he knew. He really did know the painter’s preferences when it came to art. 

In this drunken glory yet again - totally not because he secretly had feelings towards the hunter - Glaz hugged his comrade on his chest tight and even placed a soft kiss into his hair. “Thank you so much, you are the best Sunday-buddy!”

Laughing, Kapkan leant against him. “Yeah, I am.” he whispered and closed his eyes. Glaz just kept him there, with a stupid grin on his face, speaking gibberish. He told the hunter how he would draw him and Marsha, and that he would send the picture to Nastya if Kapkan let him. He only noticed that Kapkan fell asleep snuggled close to him, when the hunter let out the tiniest snore. Glaz smiled at him, and instead of continuing his daydreams, he picked up a blanket, and wrapped it around all three of them. Speaking could wait, snuggling couldn’t.

He buried his cheek in Kapkan’s hair and closed his eyes. The warm embrace was nice. He knew he could get used to it in no time, but that was another question to another day. Now he just let dreams take him.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  


Kapkan opened his eyes to the soft darkness of his bedroom. He sniffed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, glancing up at the windows. It was morning already, the white light of winter sun beaming in. He propped himself on his elbow and picked his phone up from the bedside table. He pushed a button to switch the device on and peeked at the time. 9:30. Boy, he really did sleep well. Thankfully it was a free day for him. 

Sniffing, he checked his emails real quick, making sure that Harry didn’t spend any SOS cases during the weekend. When he was done, he closed the app and looked at the background picture on his phone. He changed it from Nasty a few weeks ago. The new one was still about her, but she was sitting next to Glaz on Kapkan’s couch, playing with Marsha. Just as he was thinking about where the cat could be, he felt light feet jumping up the bed by his feet, and soon the cat was climbing into his arms. Kapkan smiled at her. “Good morning, beautiful.”

Marsha rubbed her soft head against his chin. She was exactly one year old today, and she looked like a different cat now. She was all grown up, beautiful fur long, shiny and healthy. She got a bit of fat on her bones, her ears were clean, nails trimmed and eye sparkling. Not both of them, sadly. When Kapkan took her to the vet a few days after he saved her, the doctor told him that Marha’s left eye was infected, and that they needed to operate her and take it out. It was okay though, she was still beautiful and happy. Kapkan placed a kiss on her head, earning a motorboat-like purring.

He wanted to get up to feed her, but the bed was so warm and soft, he didn’t want to move. He turned on his back, and rubbed along Marha’s back happily. It was a good morning for sure. It got even better, when he smelled the delicious scent of grilling bacon in the air. Oh yeah. It wasn’t just Marsha who changed. 

Kapkan sat up, scooped the cat in his arms, and exited the bedroom. He tried to be as silent as possible, as he approached the kitchen. In the living room, the table was already set, two pieces of tableware placed. Kapkan grinned. This was a very nice way of living for sure. He stopped in the kitchen door, leant against the frame with a smile growing wider and wider.

Glaz was standing next to the stove - in nothing but tight, black boxer shorts -, making scrambled eggs. The bacon was already set on the counter, all ready. The radio was humming a soft melody and the sniper was humming along the song. He just moved in a couple of days ago, but Kapkan loved it already. The hunter placed Marsha down, and let the cat approach Glaz. She rubbed herself to Glaz’s leg, purring loudly. Glaz looked at her and leaning down he rubbed her ears. “I know you are hungry, but we are going to wait until Maxim wakes up, okay?” not noticing the hunter by the door, he straightened and went back to cook.

Tiptoeing closer to Glaz as silently as he could, Kapkan started to steal distance. He soon wrapped his arms around the sniper and placed a soft kiss on the man’s naked shoulder. “Did I die and this is Heaven?”

Glaz grinned back at him. “You didn’t die, but this still could be Heaven!”

Kapkan nodded. “Mhm! You smell delicious.”   
  
“Me or the bacon?”

“Both?” Kapkan peeked up at him with a grin.

Snorting, Glaz rolled his eyes. “If the house was on fire, who would you save, the bacon or me?”

Kapkan hummed, faking a serious thinking process. “Well, obviously, you would save Marsha, and I would save both of you, and I would come back for the bacon last!”

Laughing, Glaz shook his head. “Can’t believe you would come back for the bacon.”

“It would be just perfectly grilled by the time I arrive after bringing you out, so of course!”

Glaz turned down the stove and turned in Kapkan’s arms, placing a kiss on his lips. “You and your sweet words!”

Kapkan snuggled close to his chest, inhaling his scent. It was always perfect. “I speak, you draw.”

“That is true!” Glaz placed a kiss on his forehead. “Could you feed Marsha until I finish this?”

“Sure, babe!” Kapkan nodded and let him go. He picked up Marsha, who was just waiting by their feet patiently, and gave her a kiss. He picked out today’s breakfast for the cat and opened the can. He poured everything into Marshmallow’s bowl and placed it in front of her on the ground, making sure that Glaz could see the perfect curve of his bottom section. It was obvious that Glaz saw it; the sniper cleared his throat and turned away, ears red. Kapkan grinned. Heaven, was it?

Soon they were all settled around the table and Glaz was scooping both of them a good portion of bacon and eggs. Kapkan watched him with a wide grin, propped on his elbow. 

When Glaz noticed his eyes, he tilted his head. “What? Is there something on my face?”

“Nope. I just like when you cook for me. I like having you here. Living together will be the best.”

A soft smile blooming on his lips, Glaz petted along Kapkan’s hand. “Yeah, I think so too!”

Kapkan grinned at him and before the sniper picked up his fork, he stopped him. “Wait! I have a present for you!” lightning fast, he disappeared in the bedroom, and arrived back with a bag. “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

“Umm… is that today?” Glaz blinked a few, but immediately smiled at the hunter and poked at the package he placed previously next to Kapkan’s plate.

The man grinned at him happily. “Is that what I think it is?”

Glaz shrugged. “Open it, and you will see!”

Kapkan ripped the paper of the package and when he opened a brand new, beautiful pocket knife - he was obsessing over this particular knife for a good six months - his grin grew wider. “Thank you so much!”

“Your welcome!” Glaz smiled at him, and opened his own present. It contained an old school, but brand new polaroid camera. Glaz’s jaw dropped. “How did you…?”

Smiling at him, Kapkan placed down his knife and picked up his fork. “You mentioned it like, I dunno, five months ago, when you were telling a story about your dad, so I figured you might like one of these yourself.”

Glaz pouted and before Kapkan could take one bit out of his egg, he pulled the hunter close and gave him a soft, loving kiss. When they separated Kapkan looked in his beautiful blue eyes, red coloring his cheeks. “I love you.” he whispered.

The sniper grinned at him and petted his face gently. “I love you too.”


End file.
